Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that distributes software to a network device such as image forming device.
Description of the Related Art
A device that provides a function such as image processing, or the like updates software including firmware used by a controller mounted on the device in order to improve function of image processing or the like, or in the case that failure occurs. Examples of methods for updating the software include distributing from a distribution server via an internet, using update tools through an USB or intranet, or the like. When using the distribution server, a manager of the image forming device or serviceman who distributes the software designates an image forming device to be distributed on a web screen and sets a distribution date and time, to thereby execute distribution via the internet. The distribution server may distribute the software in a remote configuration to several tens of thousands of image forming devices, or may also update the software periodically at a frequency of once a week.
As described above, when the distribution server distributes the software to several tens of thousands of image forming devices, there are cases where the distribution server cannot distribute the software to all of the image forming devices at the same time by one distribution server. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-186778 discloses a system that, by preparing a plurality of distribution servers, when a number of client terminal devices to be distributed at the same time by one distribution server is exceeded, another distribution server distributes the software. According to this system, the waiting time for the distribution of the software is shortened.
In order to extend a function provided by the image forming device, assume that a second controller is connected separately from a first controller mounted in advance on the image forming device. The second controller may be, for example, manufactured by a different manufacturer from the first controller mounted on the image forming device. Since the manufacturer is different, it is possible to provide advanced image processing functions that are characteristic to each manufacturing company. For example, when a paper weight, a paper size, a method of post-processing, or the like are taken into consideration depending on the performance of the controller, it is possible to predict the timing of the exchange of consumables or replenishment of paper as well as the printing time. Therefore, a print job can be processed efficiently and downtime can be minimized. Furthermore, a large easily operated display or the like can be connected to the elevational operation unit of the device.
The software for the image forming device that is managed by a conventional distribution server includes software for the first controller and accessory software. The second controller can be used by installing software for the second controller and an OS to execute the software for the second controller on a PC, and by connecting to the image forming device. Therefore, modules of the second controller are not supported by the distribution server. In other words, software corresponding to each of the controllers is usually supported by different servers.
By connecting the second controller to the image forming device, the overall number of the modules of the image forming device increases, and it is necessary to match the versions of the software between the first controller and the second controller. Naturally, there are risks that the image forming device does not operate normally in some combinations of the software.
Furthermore, by coordinating a plurality of the distribution servers and the servers performing batch distribution of the software, the reboot processing for the update processing on the image forming device may overlap, and thereby the update processing may fail.